


The Proposal

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [8]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-Avengers: Endgame, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Cassie asks Hope to marry her father.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Cassie Lang, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsea, I did it!

“Do you wanna marry Hope?” the fifteen year old looked at her dad from over her bowl of Fruit Loops. 

“Maybe,” the man replied, then looked at her curiously. “Why?”

“Just curious.” Cassie shrugged.

Scott looked at his daughter in suspicion for a moment longer before shaking his head and going back to his own cereal.

***

Hope pulled up in the driveway of Scott’s apartment and got out of her car. She had been living with the man ever since the battle against Thanos had been won. The two couldn’t bear to be separated for long—just long enough for them to go to work. 

Hope pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door and headed in. 

“Scott? Cassie? I’m home!” she called out as she shut the door behind her and headed up the stairs. 

“Hope!” Cassie exclaimed. She ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly. The two had gotten close over the past several months and Cassie was almost tempted to call her mom.

The woman let out a chuckle and hugged back. “Hey, Cass,” she said. “Where’s your dad?”

“Making dinner. We’re having tacos,” the teenager replied, stepping back.

Of course. Tacos were a staple with the Langs and Co.

***

The three were gathered around the small dinner table, getting ready to eat their dinner, when Cassie suddenly blurted out: 

“Hey Hope? Will you marry my daddy?”

Scott choked on the drink of lemonade he had taken and swallowed hard. “Are you- Are you proposing to Hope…  _ for me? _ ”

“It’s not like you were going to be doing it anytime soon,” Cassie shrugged.

“Wait- What’s happening?” Hope asked, adjusting her seating position. 

“I’m proposing to you for my dad! He’s too nervous to do it himself but he wants to marry you!” the teenager explained.

Hope chuckled a little and Scott’s face flushed. 

“Cass… Come on!” he whined.

Hope stopped chuckling and smiled softly at Scott. “Yes, Cassie,” she said. “I  _ will _ marry your dad.”


End file.
